Dead Men's Trivias
Every game should have easter eggs, secrets and both boring and interesting trivias, and Kane & Lynch : Dead Men is no exception. The fun stuff are listed in order of appearance from each of the game's chapter. In General *The Text Briefing for each chapter changes after you complete it. After completing a chapter the briefing will be rewriten and act as a summary of what happens in said chapter, before you complete it, it will only brief what the player will know so far. As the game uses a auto-save feature, players can only read the first version of the briefing on their First Playthrough, and that's only if the player even notices that there is a text briefing (can be seen on the chapter selection menu, or pressing the Select button mid-game). *Nearly all the cutscenes in the game can be interacted by the player, using the left analog stick you can zoom in and zoom out, while using the right analog stick allows you to pan the camera up down left and right. *Not only is this game the first IO title in which composer Jesper Kyd didn't worked on the soundtrack alone (he worked with two other composers, Peter Peter and Peter Kyed), but as of August 2010 it was also the last time Jesper had worked with a IO game. *Also, the famous guitar riff theme heard in the trailers was composed by the two other composers, and was not the game's main theme, in fact, you could barely hear that theme in the game itself. The game's main theme is Kane's Family Portrait and several variations of the Training Ambiance track, it is based on the repetition of Two Notes. Genius work goes naturally to Jesper Kyd. *Despite being their trademark outfit (Lynch's black suit with tie and Kane's grey suit with open shirt), Lynch and Kane only wears it at the same time in Three of the game's Sixteen chapters: The Mizuki, The Exchange and Tokyo Streets. In Reunion Kane wears a black suit, in Breakout both their outfits are dirty, and in Withdrawal and Crackin' Up they're wearing a extra body armor. *It was stated in a interview in 2007 that the inspirations for the characters of Lynch and Kane didn't actually came from Michael Mann's films, but rather from the stories old, drunken and broken men would talk about in bars. Nevertheless Lynch still heavily resembles the character Waingro from Heat, and Kane resembles Vincent from Collateral. *The lead sound designer himself has said in the end of one of his interview that he had a personnal challenge for players: finish the Breakout chapter without killing anyone yourself, letting your crew do all the work. *Jens Peter Kurup, the game's director, said in a interview back in december 2007 that his favorite 'thing' from the game was Kane's bald spot on his head. And that his favorite moment from the game was in the Mizuki Nightclub, where the loud sound of the club's ambiance would slowly disappear as you leave it, until there was nothing but peace and quiet. *None of your NPC allies knows how to use a sniper rifle or a grenade launcher, they will instantly switch to their handgun. RPGs on the other hand is another story, this time they will even refuse to take it. *Almost all the weapons in the game has the same model as in Hitman Blood Money, suggesting it takes place in the same universe. Either that, or IO is just lazy. *Further suggestions would be found in Hitman Blood Money, where at least two articles found on the newspaper after completing a mission would talk about the police's hunt of Lynch and Kane (note that Lynch was mentionned as "Mr. Little" in the newspaper). There was also a few artworks found in Blood Money that showed Retomoto's board room and Havana. *Apparently, Kane's push dagger has the word 'revenge' on it. *Apparently, on one side of Lynch's magnum bull.480 handgun you can see the words 'really very big gun, don't point it my way, or any way'. *Kane's wrist tatoo of The7 changes from his left hand to his right throughout the game. *The facial model of the Vaultbreaker and the Little Brother shares a few resemblence to Jens Peter Kurup. *The character art director resembles a bit to Lynch himself, but not as much Lynch's own voice actor, Jarion Monroe. *The name of the character Retomoto is a reference to "Reto-Moto", the original division of IO Interactive, now a sub-division working on any online gaming aspect for IO. *The exact content of the briefcases sought after in the game was never revealed. *Throughout the game characters will occasionally speak to each other if you leave them idle for a while, these conversations are almost completely missing when playing in Co-op mode. *While Lynch would happily exchange his weapons with Kane in solo, Lynch will express his unhappiness of Kane taking 'his' shotgun away from him when played in co-op. *Playing as Lynch in co-op allows the player to experience a few new things, mainly a dozen new flashbacks and Lynch's Psychotic Fear mode, the latter would have Lynch visualizing civilians as cops, allowing the player to melee execute them. Some of these 'cops' will have a Pig head, and it's worth noting that it only happens on a female cop. Judging from Lynch's past, it is quite possible that these pig headed women are a mannifestation of his anger and/or regret of killing his own wife. Or his general hatred towards women, as shown in the way he 'handled' Yoko and how, even when a police woman would beg for mercy, saying she has a baby daughter, Lynch will still shoot at her. Of course, his 'hatred' could have generated from the guilt he has of killing his wife Without Even Knowing It. *Whereas Lynch has his Psychotic Fear visual filter in co-op mode, Kane actually has a Sorrow Rage filter, however it only happens in a few plot points, and doesn't change much from the gameplay, apart from the obvious change of color on the screen. Kane has his Sorrow Rage when: he kills Mute, hears one of The7 calling him a 'old timer', twice when closing in on Little Brother, and finally when Jenny dies. *Throughout the game Kane is refered to as a "old timer" or "old man", especially from The7 and Lynch, what's funny is that if the character's date of birth listed on the game's manual are accurate, Lynch is actually three years older than Kane. Of course, being a 'old' man also refers to the amount of experience one already has, in this case Kane is indeed an old man. *The second CG trailer of the game, the one focusing on Lynch, was not a event depicted in game. Specifically the line "i have my isses but i know what you did" and Lynch complaining about Kane telling him "stop killing the hostages", and the iconic moment when Lynch shakes his pill bottle. *Before pressing the start button when the game loads up, if you leave the screen idle it will play all three main trailers for Dead Men. *The sound effect that goes when you enter and exit menu screens seems to be made from wooden instruments and other glass echoes *Kane can be seen smoking three times in the game, in the beginning of Trial, end of The Mizuki, and beginning of Within the Walls. *When standing still, Lynch looks a lot more agitated when playing in solo, in co-op he seems as cool and calm as Kane. *Alot of plot points in the game were revealed prior to the game's released in previews, and even in the game's manual, plot points that were meant to be gradually revealed throughout the game, one of the prime example of this would be the fact that Lynch killed his wife, while this was only revealed midway in the game, previews and the game's manual have made player aware of it since the very beginning, which makes the revelation, along with a bunch of other revelations such as Lynch's mental condition and the Venezuela incident and etc, rather 'unsurprising' when playing the game. *At the end of the game, with the exception of Three, all the named characters dies. *Interestingly, not one character in the game calls Kane by his real name, Adam Marcus. Not even his wife, who in the flashbacks still calls her husband by his mercenary name, Kane. *There's always something that goes wrong/doesn't go as planned in every chapter of the game, with the exception of Chapter XIII, Bird's Eye View. *The first Seven chapters of the game takes place during three weeks, afterwards it is speculated that Kane's revenge took him months, at least long enough for his nose to heal up. *The first alphabet letter of the three main character's name is alphabetically right next to each other, Jenny Kane and Lynch, JKL. *The first on-screen death in this game is that of a policeman, and it's within the first minute of the game. Chapter I : Impact *If you play it in Co-op mode, Lynch can be seen with his shotgun already strapped to his back while he was still in the van. *Interesting to note that even though the 'whether Lynch killed his wife or not' debate is sparked only midway through the game, Lynch makes the first on-screen kill in this game, specifically he strangled a policeman with his own shotgun before smashing the rifle's butt to the officer's face. *Kane is invincible during the very first section of the game, however due to invisible walls, he cannot escape on his own. *Try as much as you want, but you can never give a 'oder' to one of the mercenaries of The7, in fact, they'll mostly respond with "Fuck You". *The only chapter in the game where a NPC uses a incendiary grenade. *Don't waste any time shooting at the police chopper, it will never explode. *Notice that the crew of The7 uses all four weapons player can use in Fragile Alliance. *The soundtrack that plays when you have to "get to the donut shop" has particular twist to it, it's that if you enter the donut shop, the soundtrack will still be playing, albeit with 'muffled' sound, as if the sound actually came from some boom box on the outside, and when you step outside again, the soundtrack will regain its full volume. *The raw power of The7's organization is shown in this chapter with the huge amount of losses they had in order to obtain Lynch and Kane. The losses seems insignificant/expendable to them. Chapter II : Trial *For some reason when Lynch and Kane reaches the scaffholdings, we can hear a church bell tolling in the distance. Chapter III : Withdrawal *After you put your hoods on and moving on the stairs, you can hear the guard whistling. The music he is whistling is the mall music that plays in the Fragile Alliance map Late Night Checkout. *As you proceed to put the gas in the bank's ventilation system, you can see a huge billboard on the side of a buidling next to the bank advertising a car that you see throughout the game, most notably it's the same car that Jenny drove off in Chapter VII. The advertisement shows the car with the words "Dream Machine" next to it. *After blowing up the vault, you can see on the floor a unique bond with the name of IO Interactive on it. *Of course, there's a lot of promotional ad in the bank stating "your money is Safe with us". *When playing on Co-op, Lynch will automatically hallucinate after Kane has blown up the vault, whether the player decides to kill the fake 'cops' or not is entirely up to him. But Lynch will still stand in the center and shooting everywhere once Kane comes to the hall. *In the bank's main hall you can find pannels stating out Ten Rules, the rules are: #You do not throw garbages inside the bank area #You do not steal money from the bank #Any theft will be reported to the police #You do not attempt to jump the line #You do not uther rude language inside the bank #You do not kill the other guests #You do not bring your psycho friend along #You do not blow up the vault #You do not shoot at the police #You do not step on the plants The interesting thing is that Kane and Lynch manage to break (nearly) every one of these rules. *Despite wearing a Gas Mask, Lynch is not imune at all to the police's tear gas. *You can kill all the cops, even the snipers, and go outside the bank. Though there's nothing to do outside the bank, you can see that on its side is a garage with a large 47 on it. Also, when you step outside the bank the music from the scene where you had to run to the Donut Shop in Chapter I will be playing. *When playing Co-op, players will have to also deal with Swat officers, who aren't present in the solo campaign. Chapter IV : Crackin' Up *The police cars that you get to shoot at seems to have ragdoll physics in it, as it is possible to see them flip out in the air sometimes when destroyed or collided with another vehicle. *The sound the van makes when it crashes is the same as the bomb explosion at Retomoto's Tower, for some reason. *You can see the driver by looking at the van's windshield after it had crashed, the driver wears a hood and black suit with a tie. *One of the billboards that can be found at the place where the van crashed is a "Anti Microsoft's Windows Vista" ad. *Similarly, another billboards shows a ad mocking Macintosh. *The subway train that Lynch and Kane entered was completely empty. Chapter V : The Mizuki *The big poster across the street from the Mizuki is that of a real-world danish band called "Snake and Jet's Amazing Bullit Band". It's easier to see it if you turn the camera to the right during the chapter's intro cutscene. *This is the only chapter in the entire game that doesn't have any 'music', indeed, the song you hear in the nightclub is not attached to the Music's volume bar, but rather with the Ambiance volume bar. *The light panels inside the club are in fact pulsing with the music, and not randomly. *There is a hidden grenade on the bar counter at the first floor of the club, the player can vault over the bar to get the grenades (four of them on the same spot). *When playing on Co-op, Lynch can shoot his handgun with Yoko on his back (albeit carrying only 36 bullets instead of 72), and he can even revive Kane, unlike when playing in solo. *Whenever you hit a checkpoint in the game a quote will show up on screen, the quote comes from a line that one of the characters says during the chapter, sometimes before sometimes after the checkpoint. However, after Yoko escapes from Lynch, the checkpoint is called "We're Dead Men", despite the fact that no one ever says that line in this chapter, or in the entire game for that matter. *For some reason, Lynch knows that Retomoto is a dangerous Crime organization figure. *After Yoko's escape, the player is tasked in getting her back by entering through the windows of her office, however when the player reaches the windows, instead of going down you can return to the back door of the club you just came from, the door will be open again, the club already emptied of civilians and you can fight the goons with Lynch from there all the way to Yoko's office. Note that this only works in Co-op, as Lynch will not follow you inside the club in Solo. *As you're traversing the rooftops you'll see a car showroom down bellow the glass roof, it's the same "Dream Machines" advertised in Chapter III. You learn this time that the brand is "Hunter". *It was hinted, in this and the following chapter, that Kane and Yoko knew each other very, Very well. Chapter VI : The Exchange *On top of one of the skyscrapers is the name "Hiro", which is the name of the main hero from the following IO title, Mini Ninjas. *In this chapter Kane will have two backups, called Ryu and Shinja. Unless they were among the mercenaries of The7 that was killed in subsequent levels, they're fates are unknown. *Also interesting to note is the first letter of the names Ryu and Shinja, R and S. These two alphabet are right next to each other, just like K and L. *Only time in the entire game we hear Retomoto's voice. *The player doesn't get to kill Yoko in Co-op, in fact, if Lynch kills Yoko even a second before Kane picks up the phone, the mission will fail. Chapter VII : Reunion *The only chapter when playing the campaign in solo that you get to hear one of Lynch's flashback, the rest are in co-op mode. *Mute speaks his only line in this chapter: "Get on your knees". He doesn't even scream when Kane beats him to death with the shovel. *In Co-op, Lynch will automatically jump unto the mercenary when the cutscene ends, but the player will still have to control Kane to kill Mute. *In Co-op there are more mercenaries to kill, most notably four of them who will charge towards Jenny when the dump truck appears. *The Behemoth can actually be seen resting still on a hill in the background during the first part of the chapter, so the dump truck didn't technically 'appear out of nowhere'. *It wouldn't be surprising if the contruction site was to build another "Dream Machine" car park / showroom. *After completing this chapter you'll be loaded to a cutscene before Chapter VIII, that cutscene cannot be viewed if you start Chapter VIII from the mission selection screen, you can only see it when completed this chapter. *During that cutscene Kane will pull out a notebook stating it is the 'list of dead men', while it eventually explains the meaning of the game's title, it is not known just where the hell did that notebook came out from (unless of course, Kane had picked it up from one his safe houses off screen during the past three weeks). *Also, that cutscene is the only point in the game where the title "Dead Men" is pronounced, specifically, by Kane. *Ironically, Chapter VII is the chapter where Lynch and Kane starts their revenge against The7. Chapter VIII : Breakout *Two of the five dead men Kane was looking for were Grimley and Madsen, and they were already executed a year before. The game's producer is Hugh Grimley while the Lead Animator and also one of the script writers of the game is Martin Madsen. *The first letter of Thapa, Rific and Shelly's names are also alphabetically right next to each other, RST. *At the beginning of the chapter Kane will tell Lynch to "shoot the glass" from the visitors hall, Lynch will then laugh and say he "always wanted to do this". This would suggest that Lynch himself had visitors during his four/five years in prison, at least enough visitors to make him wanting to shoot off the glass. *One of the conversations between the NPCs is that of Rific and Lynch, Rific would say to Lynch that he "looks familiar", Lynch would reply that he has never seen Rific before, Rific then laughs and say "maybe not". Later on, Shelly will recognize Lynch, to the point of actually 'knowing' that Lynch had killed his wife. This would mean that at one point Lynch himself was a prisoner in this same prison, and must have caused enough trouble himself to have the other inmates know about him. *Inside Rific's cell you can find artworks from Hitman Blood Money, along with what seems to be the developers signatures all over the wall. You can also spot the word 'Freedom' repeated multiple times, which bears a striking resemblance to one of the walls full of grafiti in a previous game made by IO, Freedom Fighter. Some radical elements have suggested that that the plot of Freedom Fighters was an element of the the cell's owner, Rific. *Not long after Rific joins you, you will see a inmate strangling a guard with his shotgun before opening the door for you. The strangling animation is the same Lynch used to kill the policeman in the first cutscene of Chapter I. *The only chapter in the game where a enemy NPC will use a grenade. *As Lynch and Kane run deeper into the prison, the short sentence messages hung up in the prison corridors almost seems to address the duo, such as "I must control my temper" or "Make better choices". *It's worth noting that almost no one, inmates or guards, survived the riot. Chapter IX : Retomoto Tower *Of course, it was never explained just how Kane knew Retomoto would be right in his office by the time they rappeled down. *Seeing as how Kane knows how to fly a chopper, it's strange he didn't went back to the roof and escape with his dead men with the helicopter already there, deciding instead to head down to the streets. *The high piched, crystal sound that makes when storming into Retomoto's office was not from the bomb, but rather through that golden metal shaped bar seen dangling on top of the boardroom. You can shoot at it with your own gun just for fun and it will make the same noise. *Besides taking away the briefcases from Retomoto's cold dead hands, Kane also cut Retomoto's throat and slashed across his face to his eye with his pushdagger. This act suggests that Retomoto was the one responsible for making that huge scar on Kane's face. And how Kane has now "payed back his debts, to the penny". *Some of the Samurai Armors decorated throughout the main hall resembles to enemies encountered in IO's Mini Ninjas. *At the end of the chapter Kane will shoot a spray of bullets into a Yakuza coming out in the opposite elevator, Kane will shoot that spray of bullet no matter the gun he is holding. Next time give him Lynch's shotgun, he'll make it into a automatic shotgun for that cutscene. Chapter X : Tokyo Streets *It is not known what exactly was Kane's idea in walking out the building with all their rifles sticking out on their backs and not expecting the cops to notice it. *If you look up on one of the buildings you can see a statue of a orange fox, spinning. That fox is another reference to Mini Ninjas. *Small and old looking posters of Hitman Contracts can be seen sticken on green boxes in the streets. *At the same area where Lynch starts killing civilans, you can find a distribution machine with the number '1337' on its counter. *When you reach the bus stop at the end of the chapter, look to the ground towards the left of the stairs, you'll see a rather small paper bag on the floor, the paper bag has a cute artwork of Lynch and Kane on it. *The last garage just next to your escape van also has a huge number 47 on it. *The third and last time in the storyline where Lynch actually 'loses it'. Chapter XI : Freedom Fighter *The chapter's name is a reference to Freedom Fighters, a game from IO in 2003, Dead Men was considered as a 'spiritual successor' of that game, due to the identical squad commands. *In this chapter you'll also end up having a bunch of 'freedom fighters' along side you for the last section of the chapter, however they pretty much die after the first two gun shots they received. *Three of the freedom fighters are added for each of your four NPC allies, which makes it a total of twelve freedom fighters, which could also be a reference to the original Freedom Fighter where the maximum amount of fighters you could have was twelve. Note however that since Lynch is player controlled in Co-op, he doesn't get any fighters, which brings the number down to nine. *Thapa has a grenade launcher in hand, but he will never use it and switch to his handgun, adviced that player take his grenade launcher and give him a proper rifle. *When you reach the last section of the game, that huge market, a hindbird will fly around it and cause a lot of damage to your allies. The large amount of RPGs found in that area are there for a reason. In fact, any weapon can take it down, but the RPGs just do more damage (three RPGs needed to take down the choper). *In perhaps one of the most inefficient/useless checkpoint placements of the entire game, there was no checkpoint whatsoever during the long and hard fight in the huge market, but there is one just ten seconds before you enter the hotel, which ends the chapter. Chapter XII : El Capitol *Lynch says to Kane "I think you did leave The7 to burn in Venezuela" in the loading screen, this is the only time in the game where the Venezuela incident was ever openly mentionned by a character. *The appearance of the Tank after the hind copter was destroyed could be a another reference to Freedom Fighters, in here Rific would drive a tank onward, destroy a couple of targets before the tank itself gets ruined by two enemy rpgs, in Freedom Fighters you also encounter a tank near the end of the game, not only was it the only tank you had to interact with, but you also needed two rpgs to take it down. The only difference being that in Dead Men, the tank is on your side. *As the freedom fighters die by the hundred, Lynch will remark "whoa, everybody's dying!", showing that even though Lynch himself slaughtered countless amount of innocent civilians and cops, he still has some disdain for Kane's lack of empathy and care to other people's lives as long as he get what he wants. This disdain will continue to grow in the following chapters. *After killing the two masked members of The7, Kane will walk over to the corpse of one of them, crouch down, and say "fucking kid, broke my nose!". However, the one who actually broke Kane's nose is the other corpse, and not the one Kane was cursing at. *Kane and his band of Dead Men helped the revolutionaires win their war against the dictator, despite the fact that all they wanted was The7 and the money they had. They found neither. *Just like the aftermath of the prison riot, almost none of the freedom fighters survived. *TChapter XIII : Bird's Eye View *Odly enough, the only chapter in the entire game where nothing goes wrong. *At the beginning of the chapter, before meeting up with Carlos, leave the screen idle for a while as Lynch and Kane will converse with each other three times. The first two is about how Lynch still doesn't trust Carlos, saying that "it doesn't feel right". The third conversation is Kane asking "That stuff you're drinking, does it help?", Lynch would reply "Not really, just makes me care less", this somewhat explains why for the entire third act of the game Lynch never once screws up Kane's plan, as he had found a medication that actually works. Note that not only are these three conversations not available in co-op (like the rest of the idle conversations), it's also the only conversations that is not subtitled. *Carlos has a sniper rifle that he will never use, adviced that the player should take it. *Eventually you'll kill enough enemies with Light Machine Guns to give one to each of your allies, adviced that player should do so. Chapter XIV : Within the Walls *When playing in solo, Kane is the one holding the sniper rifle, in co-op, it's Lynch. *Surprisingly, Lynch's distrust of Carlos was proven to be correct, as Carlos does betrays Kane. Unexpectedly for Carlos however is the fact that neither the Older or Little Brother trusts him, and kills him for even leading Kane at their gates. It was just a lucky coincidence that Carlos had dragged that mine all the way up there. *When the Older Brother dies, he drops a SIG, Kane's signature rifle. *This is also suppose to be the first chapter in the game that is revealed that Kane had a son, and was responsible for his death. Before this point player could only guess it from the audio flashbacks. Or reading previews and the game's manual. Chapter XV : Choice *The driver's fate is unknown. *In co-op, during the on-rail section, Lynch gets to shoot from his seat with a AK, however his view is only limited to the position of his seat, making it difficult to aim properly. *Just before the jeep reaches the plane you can see this huge hangar to the left, you can shoot and destroying some parts of the roof, even though it's completely useless. *When the jeep finally catches up to the plane, the player is tasked with destroying both motors, which will bring the plane to a halt at the end of the runnaway. If the player destroys neither of the motors, the plane will fly away, the mission will fail, and Kane can be heard shouting. If the player destroys only One of the motors, the plane will start flying, before turning back and crashing down to the forest bellow, creating a huge explosion, the mission will fail, and we can hear Kane starting to have a breakdown. The explosion of the plane alone is worth a watch. *When Kane is closing in on the kill of The Little Brother, he will say in a desperate tone "Back off Kane! she doesn't want you!". Turns out he wasn't lying at all. *If Kane chooses to escape with the helicopter, it is not shown that he didn't wanted to bring Lynch with him, in fact it's more likely that Lynch refused to leave and abandon the dead men judging from the dialogue rather than Kane not wanting to bring Lynch along with him. Chapter XVI : Consequence *It is the second game from IO where the last level has a church in it (the first was Silent Assassin), as well as the second to have a cemetary in it (the first being Blood Money). But it's the first to have both in the same last level. *In solo, Lynch will be carrying a assault rifle, in co-op he'll be carrying his signature shotgun. The game's design had in mind however that Lynch should be carrying his assault rifle at the last cutscene, just like at the end of chapter IX, Lynch will use whatever weapon he has in hand like if it was a assault rifle, so whether had a sniper rifle, shotgun or grenade launcher in hand, he will still fire bursts as if it's a automatic rifle. It's pretty badass when he has the sniper rifle or shotgun in hand. *Nearly all the weapons in the game can be found in this level. *There's actually two roads that leads to the church, one is the stairway just in front of your path, the other is on the other side of the village with more mercenaries to kill but as well as more places to take cover. It's up to the player to choose which paths to take, but it won't change the outcome of the story. *Jenny can get heavily injured only Once prior of arriving at the church, if she goes down twice, the adrenaline will kill her,failling the mission. After arriving at the church, whenever she is heavily wounded she dies, but the game goes on with Kane carrying her on his shoulder. *Since Kane will have to carry Jenny on his shoulder when she dies, it is advised to have Kane switches his pistol with Lynch's magnum handgun. *In order to stress out the irony of the consequence, both endings of the game has Lynch being unhappy with Kane's choice, had Kane escaped in the helicopter, Lynch would say "from the first second i fucking knew it" that Kane will betray the others, if Kane comes rescue his men in the village it will result with Jenny's death, Lynch will criticize Kane for not taking that chopper since "It was your only chance". In the end, whatever Kane did, Lynch was going to resent his choice. Same applies to Jenny, if Kane leaves with her in the helicopter she will hate her father for truly being what the The7 said he was, a "traitor". If Kane goes to the rescue of his men, Jenny will never stop complaining on her own, even making a few remarks on that "psychopath" following her father, especially if she gets downed before arriving at the church. *Rific, Shelly and Jenny all has to die in this chapter, there's no way for the player to save or keep any of them alive. Rific will die long before the player reaches the church, even if you keep Jenny alive all the way to the pier she will always get shot at by a invincible goon, and for Shelly, if the player or the mercenaries fails to kill him, it's the boat he'll be escaping in that'll blow up as he enters it. *The death of Shelly, especially if he gets unexpectedly blown up when he boards his boat, can almost being considered as a act from God, since Shelly pretended to found faith while in prison, yet quickly picking up a weapon as soon as the riots starts, and finally not forgiving Kane despite his effort to come and save him, deciding to leave him to die instead, his hypocrisy was bound to get rightfully punished. *Lynch's last line in the game "Just Deal With It ... didn't even fucking know her" was spoken in the end of the game's third trailer. *Finally, it's worth noting that if the player chooses this ending, the story will be in full circle, as the game begins with Kane writing a unfinished letter to Jenny, it ends with him finally having a chance to give it to her. Albeit of course, it's too late ... Achievements *The North American and European Xbox 360 version of the game features (prior to The Dope Bag DLC) 47 achievements, a obvious reference to Agent 47, the protagonnist of the Hitman franchise, also created by IO Interactive. *A lot of the achievements title and description were so original yet unspecific that a lot of players didn't know how to even achieve them. *Despite being a story oriented game, none of the achievements were secret achievements, they made sure no spoilers could be found with the help of the cryptic nature of the achievement names and description. *Interestingly, all five additional achievements for The Dope Bag were secret achievement. *The PC version has three less achievements than the 360 verison, the ones removed are those related to co-op mode. *The Japanese version has one less achievement than the North American and European 360 version, interestingly it's "Surgical Precision", the one where you musn't kill any innocent bystanders in the Mizuki nightclub. *The PS3 version, as of June 2010, has yet received a trophy patch. *Apparently, the name for the achievement "Pushblade symphony" may be a reference to an American heavy metal band called "switchblade symphony". *"Sun Tzu" refers to the ancient chinese warlord who wrote 'the Art of War'. *The two achievements for completing each of the game's ending are called "Damned if you do" and "Damned if you don't". Obviously refering to the expression itself. *"Headmaster" requires you scoring 47 headshots, again, a reference to Hitman. *"Have Gun Will Travel" refers to the old TV show of the same name. *No explanation could be found as to why the achievement for completing the game on its hardest difficulty is called "Iron Flower". It is speculated that the 'iron flower' is in fact The7's logo Fragile Alliance *All Fragile Alliance maps are reworked/alternative versions of locations seen in the campaign. *It's not quite possible to say that Fragile Alliance takes place in the same universe as Dead Men, seeing as how some maps, the Withdrawal one for example, has a different layout than the same bank in Dead Men. *At least two references to the film Reservoir Dogs, first is that when you become a Traitor your name will be in Orange, second is on the Hot Coffee map, the waitress actually has a large tip on her. *The Hot Coffee map makes two references to the game Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, first being of course the name of this map, the second will be the fact that one of the 'hoodlums' shooting at you with a shotgun just happens to be a black man dressed with the same default clothes of Carl Johnson, protagonnist of San Andreas. *Late Night Opening is the only Fragile Alliance map to feature a original soundtrack playing in the background, and not just another variation of the game's original score. This mall music however was first heard in the opening cutscene of "T'il death do us part" in Hitman Blood Money. *Second reference to Hitman on Late Night Opening is that one of the closed shops is called "Mr. 47's Menswear". *The mall of Late Night Opening is called "Nilsson & Krogh Shopping Inferno", Kim Krogh is Dead Men's Lead Online Game Designer. One of the game's Environment Artist and one of the game's Additonal Coders' last name both happens to be Nilsson. *Withdrawal keeps the same name as the campaign chapter that took place in a bank. *A Walk in the Park has the largest amount of money to loot in all Fragile Alliance maps, over three million. *A Walk in the Park features two drug lords with the Older Brother and Retomoto's avatar skin making a drug exchange, of which you have to disrupt it, of course. Hilariously, one can kill them both and seriously disturb the singleplayer canon. *On the loading screen of A Walk in the Park, look at the map closely, you'll see that it forms the silhouette of a T-Rex on the top and a clay/blob like creature on the bottom.